Mianhae (Hunhan Fanfiction Oneshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: I come back to reality only to see, that I wouldn't be myself without you and me. I am looking forward to the future, hoping you'll be with me, growing old together and being happy as can be. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. RATED T. DLDR.


_Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated T._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

.

 **-Mianhae-**

Luhan turun dari mobil sedan hitam, lalu berjalan pelan diikuti asisten pribadinya dari belakang.

"Benar, ini tempatnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, tuan. Rapatnya akan dimulai lima menit lagi."

Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat pertemuan itu. Sepanjang jalan, ia berusaha tetap tenang agar rapat dengan calon inverstor itu dapat berjalan lancar. Karena hanya inilah satu-satunya harapan bagi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Tetapi, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang ditemuinya siang itu. Seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Seseorang yang pernah singgah dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

 _Flashback_

 _Lima tahun yang lalu..._

Udara mulai dingin, Luhan berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Sehun sambil membawa cake cokelat yang ia beli di kafe tadi. Ia berharap Sehun menyukainya. Hingga melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

(Kriek)

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan wajah datar. Tampak jelas ia masih marah pada Luhan.

"Syukurlah kau di rumah. Aku membawakan cake kesukaanmu." Luhan segera memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan cake itu. Sehun mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Tumben, kau datang. Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk belajar?" tanyanya. Luhan tahu pasti pertanyaan itu untuk menyinggungnya.

"Ah, mianhe, Sehunnie. Kemarin itu... aku benar-benar lupa. Aku terlalu fokus menyiapkan diri untuk olimpiade. Aku minta maaf. Karena itu, sebagai gantinya aku membelikanmu cake ini. Oh ya, aku juga membawa kado ini. Bukalah." Seru Luhan bersemangat sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado berbungkus pita biru. Sehun hanya menatap kado itu sebentar tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Terlambat. Ulang tahunku itu kemarin, Luhan."

Dia masih marah pada Luhan. Tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanku?" Luhan menatapnya nanar. Sehun hanya berbalik dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

 _Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu?_ Batin Luhan.

"Ya, Sehunnie. Paling tidak cobalah kue ini. Enak lho!" Luhan membawa sepiring kue dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun. "Buka mulutmu. Aaaa..." Luhan ingin menyuapkan sesendok kue tart itu. Tetapi Sehun tak memperdulikannya dan hanya fokus melihat televisi.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri." Ucap Luhan sambil memakan kue itu sendok demi sendok. Sehun menoleh melihatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah makan sendiri? Aish! Jinja! Kau benar-benar egois!"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mau. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku sudah minta maaf. Memang salahku melupakan ulang tahunmu kemarin. Tapi, kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Kau bahkan tidak membuka kado yang kuberikan."

"Mauku? Aku hanya mau kau meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku. Apa itu terlalu sulit?"

Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya pelajaran. Aku yakin aku tidak pernah terlintas di benakmu, iya kan'? Kau pun tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku ragu apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan serius. Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya karena tatapan Sehun itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Tambah Sehun.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya,"

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Aku lelah hanya menjadi bayanganmu. Hanya menjadi seseorang yang mengikutimu dan memperhatikan setiap tingkahmu. Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang pemuda berandalan yang bahkan tidak bisa lulus ujian universitas."

"Hentikan, Sehun."

"Wae? Itu benar kan'? Menurutmu aku hanya orang bodoh. Jadi, kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Cukup Sehun!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Sehun. Kita hanya memiliki minat yang berbeda. Aku lebih suka belajar. Sedangkan kau lebih suka olahraga. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecerdasan seseorang."

Luhan masih menatap Sehun lekat.

"Jangan memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Justru aku iri padamu karena kau bisa bebas melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Sedangkan aku harus selalu berada di jalan yang sudah ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Itu sangat berat, Sehun. Tapi, sejak mengenalmu, hidupku menjadi jauh lebih berwarna. Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu. Hanya saja, aku tidak semudah itu mengungkapkan perasaanku. Karna hanya dengan menatapmu, jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dan tak dapat kukendalikan..."

Luhan menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun. Sehun baru mengerti apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat memahami pacarnya sendiri. Bahkan, sebenarnya dialah yang egois karena hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Mianhe, Luhannie." Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium kepala Luhan.

Luhan menengadah menatap Sehun, lalu mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Yak! Ciuman apa itu?" tanya Sehun tak terima karena baginya itu terlalu singkat.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu kembali memakan cake cokelat di meja.

"Lebih baik kau makan kue saja, Sehunnie." Ujar Luhan. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi cokelat.

"Baiklah." Sehun pun menarik tengkuk Luhan lalu menciumnya. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat lidah Sehun berhasil masuk dalam mulutnya dan bertemu dengan lidahnya hanya untuk merasakan cokelat yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya seperti beku. Bahkan saat cokelat yang ada di dalam mulutnya habis, Sehun tak juga melepaskannya. Matanya hanya bisa terpejam sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun menganggap Luhan memberinya izin untuk melakukan hal itu. Perlahan, ia pun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terbaring di sofa lalu menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Se… Ssak.. Hunnie…" Desah Luhan dan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun. Sehun pun merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya. Pasokan oksigen mereka sudah menipis. Sehun segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Mereka pun bertatapan sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

"Mian, Luhannie." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam menatap pria yang dicintainya itu. Sejujurnya ia terkejut melihat tingkah Sehun. Sehun tak pernah bertindak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Jangan minta lebih, ya." Ucap Luhan seakan membaca arah pikiran Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "Haha...Kau tahu saja."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukankah semua seme pasti memikirkan hal itu?"

"Wah, kau memang sangat pintar, Luhan. Tapi, apa kau tahu kalau seme pun tidak bisa mengendalikan perbuatannya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Sehun kembali mencium Luhan. Bibir Luhan yang mungil dan penuh itu menggoda Sehun untuk terus melumatnya lembut. Setelah puas, Sehun pun beralih ke leher jenjang milik Luhan. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan agar suara desahan tak lolos keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, ia tak berhasil.

"Aish.. Hen..ti...khannn.. Seh..."

Sehun pun berhenti lalu menatap Luhan. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ne, arasso. Aku akan berhenti di sini." Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil bangkit dan kembali dalam posisi duduk. Luhan pun menghela nafas lega.

Sehun beralih mengambil kado yang menganggur sejak tadi lalu membukanya dengan penuh antusias.

"Otte? Kau suka?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya menatap sepasang sepatu olahraga berwarna biru dominan itu.

"Suka, tidak? Cobalah dulu, kurasa akan cocok di kakimu." Luhan mengambil sepatu itu lalu berjongkok di depan Sehun untuk memakaikannya di kaki Sehun.

"Wah, pas sekali!" seru Luhan sambil tersenyum senang. "Nyaman, tidak?"

"Iya, nyaman sekali. Gumawo, Luhannie." Sehun pun tersenyum. Namun, Luhan tahu ada yang menjanggal di hati kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" tanya Luhan kembali sambil duduk di samping Sehun.

"Suka. Hanya saja... Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

"Hanya saja apa? Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Kau benar tidak tahu?" Sehun menatapnya serius.

"Tidak tahu apa?" Luhan bertambah bingung.

"Pamali memberikan sepatu pada pasangan."

Kening Luhan mengerut, "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Katanya, kelak mungkin dia akan lari darimu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk, matanya masih menampakkan kebingungan.

"Lalu kau percaya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak juga. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan' menghindari hal itu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

Luhan tersenyum, lalu memeluk lengan Sehun erat.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehunnie. Aku percaya hubungan kita tidak serapuh itu. Kau pun tidak akan bisa lari dariku, tahu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, kedua matanya menyipit.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Luhan." Sehun ikut tertawa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan.

 _Flashback end_

Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan canggungnya saat kedua mata berwarna cokelat itu bertemu dengan matanya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan yang menurutnya telah menghilang itu kini kembali ia rasakan.

"Tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya asistennya itu saat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Luhan tersadar, dan mengangguk pelan. Ia pun memberanikan diri menghampiri pria yang menatapnya sejak tadi itu.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu." Kata Luhan tetap berusaha tenang.

Sehun tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat perasaan Luhan kembali bergejolak.

"Lama tak bertemu, Luhannie. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, setelah ia menghilang tiba-tiba selama ini?

Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil berusaha menahan genangan air matanya. Seharusnya ia segera melancarkan serangan pada pria itu, memukulnya hingga babak belur. Atau memakinya dengan beragam cacian yang terpendam selama ini. Namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa bersyukur dapat bertemu Sehun lagi. Karena sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Sangat rindu.

"Mianhae." Sehun mengerti arti tatapan Luhan.

Air mata Luhan jatuh seketika. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tuan!" asistennya berniat mengerjarnya, tapi Sehun menghentikannya. "Biar aku saja." Ucapnya.

Luhan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya sejak tadi. Ia tidak akan berhenti berlari kalau saja sebuah batu di jalan tidak menyandung langkahnya.

Brukk!

Luhan terjatuh. Lututnya terluka dan itu meninggalkan rasa perih yang amat sangat. Hanya saja hal itu belum dapat mengalahkan rasa perih di hatinya yang kembali muncul setelah sekian lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berusaha membantunya berdiri. Namun Luhan menepis kedua tangan itu dan berusaha bangkit dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Kau terluka. Apa kau bisa berjalan? Atau mau kugendong?"

Luhan menatap pria di hadapannya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Jangan berpura-pura seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sehun!"

Luhan beranjak pergi, meski dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Sehun menghela nafas, lalu menahan tangan Luhan.

"Mianhae, Luhan. Mianhae." Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dalam membuat air mata Luhan kembali menetes deras. Sehun pun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sia-sia. Entah mengapa ia justru tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Sehun. Bahkan, sejujurnya ia merindukan aroma tubuh pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Suara serak dan tangis Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Sehun hanya membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang ditelinganya. Sambil berusaha menenangkan pemuda dalam pelukannya itu.

Tangis itu reda tak lama kemudian. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangkat wajah Luhan yang telah basah dengan kedua mata yang sembab. Sehun masih menatapnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Luhan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Luhan."

"Bohong." Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun. "Kalau kau rindu padaku, kenapa tidak datang mencariku?"

Kedua mata Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca menatapnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berat hari-hari yang kulalui tanpamu. Sehun. Setiap hari a-aku... selalu bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau pergi. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau makan dengan baik, apa kau bahagia, apa kau telah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Tidak ada satu pun hari yang terlewat tanpa memikirkanmu. Lalu kau... kau tiba-tiba muncul seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa..." Air mata Luhan kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Sehun tertegun melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka keputusannya untuk pergi memberikan luka yang begitu dalam di hati kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Kau tidak tahu kalau kepergianku adalah untuk kebaikan kita." Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan senyum miris menatapnya, "Karena orang tuamu tidak akan mengijinkan kita bersatu jika aku tetap diriku yang dulu. Hanya seorang pemuda yang tidak punya masa depan. Karena itu, aku pergi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi pria yang sukses. Pria dengan kehidupan yang mapan, yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Semua aku lakukan untukmu, Luhan..."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku pun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Luhan. Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu. Merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam di setiap waktu dan hanya menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai penawarnya. Seringkali terlintas untuk pergi menemuimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku telah berjanji, Lu. Aku berjanji pada kedua orang tuamu untuk tidak menemuimu sebelum aku menjadi pria sukses. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk menepatinya."

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman, "Sekarang aku bisa menemuimu, Luhan. Orang tuamu sudah memberikan izin kepada kita. Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku dan menjalin hubungan ini kembali?"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun menatapnya penuh kesungguhan yang tak pernah ia temukan sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, separuh bebannya seperti terangkat ketika mengetahui alasan kepergian Sehun bukan karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan, melainkan karena keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun pasti telah berusaha keras untuk menepati janjinya dan hal itu membuat hati Luhan tersentuh.

Sebuah anggukan kepala dari Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun segera memeluk kembali kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Tubuh mungil yang begitu pas dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Luhannie, aku mencintaimu..."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan dagunya menopang bahu kecil sang kekasih sambil menghirup aroma khas tubuh Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Luhan membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie." Bisiknya.

 _I'm Sorry_

 _Sometimes I wonder what my world would be like_

 _If I didn't have someone like you in my life._

 _I come back to reality only to see_

 _That I wouldn't be myself without you and me._

 _I am looking forward to the future, hoping you'll be with me,_

 _Growing old together and being happy as can be._

 _I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you._

 _I know all of the hell I've been putting you through._

 _I am so sorry, and I can't say that enough,_

 _But I hope that's the last time it will ever be rough._

 _I love you completely, with all of my heart,_

 _I will love you forever, 'til death do us part._

 _(Rebecca H)_

 **-End-**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
